


Flames of the Guardian

by CosmicPeppermintLatte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, kitsune!marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPeppermintLatte/pseuds/CosmicPeppermintLatte
Summary: The tragic loss of Jean's mother leads him to finding a new guardian. Although life goes on, fate brings them back together.





	Flames of the Guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [folf_world](https://archiveofourown.org/users/folf_world/gifts).



> Remember kids, always use protection.

Jean had grown up in the country. Far, far out in the country. There wasn’t much near his family home besides the lush mountainside just beyond his backyard fence. With no neighbors around and no other children to play with, Jean often found himself adventuring out past the safety of his yard, never too far, but just enough to lose sight of his house. He felt just at home amongst the towering trees, forest birds, and roaming deer as he did with his doting mother and his father, who was seldom ever home due to business.

 

That day had been a day like any other. Jean couldn’t have been older than ten, when his world went up in smoke.

 

Jean had gone out into the forest to hunt for berries for his mother. The sun had already begun to set by the time he decided to head back. Just as his home had come into view was when he heard it.

 

_Ring ring._

The noise sounded like the wind chimes his mother hung in the summer, but she had taken them down weeks ago. The days were already growing shorter and the nights were getting chilly. He stopped and looked, but nobody, nothing was there.

 

“Jeanbo! Come in now, it’s time to eat!”

 

He took one last look before jogged down his self-made path back to his fence gate. His mother was in the kitchen setting out vegetable stew for them both, hair tied, sleeves rolled up, just like always. And just as she did every day when he returned, she wiped her hands on her apron and pulled his face to her so she could kiss his forehead.

 

“Mama, I heard a bell on my way home. It sounded like wind chimes.”

 

“Oh?” She ruffles his hair and takes his basket of berries before turning to get him a glass of water. “Did you see anything?”

 

Jean takes his seat at the table and spoons a bite of stew into his mouth.

 

“No. I looked, but I didn’t even see any animals.”

 

“Hm. Maybe it was a fox? I hear they guard this mountain you know.”

 

“Really?” He asks, setting his spoon down.

 

“Oh yes. I heard that there’s a shrine up on the top of the mountain where they live, and they watch over the whole forest.”

 

_Ring ring._

Jean stands quickly nearly sending his chair clattering to the floor. “Mama! Did you hear it? It’s the bell again.”

 

His mother stops and listens quietly but shakes her head. “I must have missed it.” She comes to sit in the chair across from him with a bowl of her own and an empty bowl that she placed at the empty seat at the head of their table.

 

Jean looks back down at his bowl and watches her through his eyelashes, bell suddenly forgotten.

 

“Mama, why do you always set a bowl out for him? You know he’s not coming.”

 

“That’s not true Jeanbo. You know your father is very busy with his work. He’ll be back any day now though, I’m sure of it.”

 

The room falls silent after that. Jean watches the sun fall deeper behind the mountain until it’s out of sight. As the last of the sun’s light disappears, he helps his mother with the dishes. Just as the last one is put away, he hears it again.

 

_RING RING._

The noise pierces through his skull this time. His small hands fly over his ears and he looks up just in time to watch time slow before him.

 

He sees his mother, opening her mouth to ask him what’s wrong. Her hand, reaching out for him. Her hair, suddenly being lifted by a breeze that shouldn’t be blowing through the walls of their house. Then suddenly, the walls being ripped from around her. Her body flung with dry plates and splintered wood mere paces in front of him. Her scream, high pitched and cut short as she’s crushed by a large piece of falling wood.

 

Jean is frozen. He stares horrified at the only visible part of his mother’s body. The hand that was reaching out for him seconds ago. The half of the kitchen that he stands in is still completely in-tact as he sinks to his knees.

 

“M-mama?” His shoulders begin to quake. “MAMA-!” His words are cut short by a thundering crash of something heavy hitting the earth.

 

He hears a woman’s voice, “Give me my child! Give him to me!”

 

Jean scrambles backwards just as another mighty gale rips past him, tearing another wall down. He doesn’t make it far before arms are reaching out and grabbing him. He screams and thrashes trying to get away.

 

“Darling, don’t run from mama. I don’t want to lose you again, not ever.”

 

Hot tears roll down Jean’s cheeks as he tries to look over his shoulder. He regrets it. His voice betrays him, and he can’t even let out a scream as he stares back at a faceless woman. No eyes, no lips, no nose, nothing, just skin where a face should be.

 

“What’s wrong darling? Don’t you recognize mama?” The woman coos at him, pulling his shaking body deeper into her embrace. “It’s okay, mama’s here. I won’t let you go.”

 

He’s too scared to fight when she lifts him and begins to walk. Over her shoulder he can still see his mother’s arm laying limp through the remains of their home. Then suddenly, there’s fire.

 

Before he can register what’s happening, a blue ball of fire crashes into the back of the faceless woman, causing her to let out a blood curdling scream and drop him. His feet move before his mind tells them to, sprinting away toward his mother’s dead body.

 

“MY CHILD! GIVE ME BACK MY CHILD!”  The woman shrieks, turning to go after Jean again.

 

Another orb of blue fire flies past him and crashes into the woman. She screams again, he can smell burning flesh.

 

“Mama! Mama! Mama get up! Get up we have to go!” He stumbles to her weakly, falling to his knees before her and grabs her hand. “Mama, please!” He sobs, pulling harder but she won’t move, she won’t respond.

 

“I WON’T LET YOU TAKE MY CHILD!”

 

The smell of burning flesh fills his nose again as the woman smashes into the wood in front of him, robes engulfed with fire and skin turning black. She scrambles at an unhuman speed toward him, setting the wood on fire in her wake.

 

Something grabs him by the back of his collar and drags him back just far enough for him to watch a final blue fire orb fly overhead and engulf the rest of the wood and the woman, stopping her in her tracks.

 

“MAMA!” Jean chokes own his own sobs as he watches the wood around his mother go up in flames. He doesn’t fight whatever is carrying him away. He just cries.

 

When he wakes up, the sun is beginning to rise. Trees surround him and the morning chill caresses his cheeks. But he’s warm, wrapped in something soft and white, like fur. He sits up slowly and tenses when the warmth against his back shifts with him. The soft blanket laying over his lap shifts too, and he realizes it’s not a blanket but a tail, three tails.

 

Jean jumps to his feet and turns to face the creature who blinks sleepily at him. It was a huge, white fox, easily the size of a wolf. Red markings adorned its face along with black dots that dusted the bridge of its nose. The creature yawned and stood slowly to stretch out its body. Jean counted nine full white tails jutting from its form.

 

He yelped and fell back when the fox creature turned toward him. He braced himself for the worst as it closed in on him and he came face to face with its glowing yellow eyes. But much to his surprise, it began nuzzling him as if it were checking over his body for any pain. When it seemed satisfied, it pushed Jean to his feet and began to walk, looking over its shoulder like it wanted Jean to follow.

 

The two of them walked for a long time. Jean didn’t question the strange creature once, he couldn’t muster up the words or even the thoughts. His mother was gone now, and so was that _thing_ that had attacked him. When he finally came from his thoughts, the creature stopped and turned toward him. There lay a town before them. It was small, but it was full of life. Jean looked on at the town for several minutes before turning back to his savior, but by the time he had, it was gone.

 

The day he was saved, Jean had been taken in by an older boy named Levi who lived by himself in that small town. He simply found Jean and took him under arm without much question or even welcome. But Jean was okay with that, he decided not to question his good fortune.

 

He learned a lot alongside Levi. He learned skills that would shape his life. Levi taught Jean the art of leatherworking, as well as how to hone blades, and craft poison. Most importantly, Levi taught him skills that would utilize his new strengths, and turn them into something deadly.

 

Levi called himself a business man, something Jean quickly learned to translate as trained assassin. Despite the man’s smaller stature, he could take down men thrice his size quickly and soundlessly, something Jean would take years to prefect, but Levi was a brilliant teacher. His lessons were harsh and more often than not, they wore Jean down to his very core, but he caught on quickly. By the age of fifteen he was able to fight off men who towered over him, and he could kill a rabbit before it had even known it had been caught. He could brew poisons that would either stun a target or kill one with a mere few drops.

 

All of that had been more than ten years ago. Jean was twenty-two now, and his profession had landed him back on the same mountains he had once called home as a child.

 

He worked on his own now, having left Levi’s side around three years prior. He wasn’t quite as skilled as his teacher, and even with years of experience, he probably wouldn’t match Levi’s skill, but he was good enough to work alone and develop a name for himself. The people who hired Jean were well known by the public, government officials being the most often. Jean’s target’s however, varied in stature. Many incidence of blackmail had been motive for Jean’s services. Sometimes, his employer’s fellow colleagues, other times someone as simple as a street thief. But either way, it made money and Jean wasn’t one to pick and choose.

 

Jean let out a rough sigh. He’d been out on the road for nearly a month now traveling to a distance village for his latest job, and now he was on the way home, back to his little village, and, if the stars were aligned, the company of his teacher who lately, seemed to be heading off on business more and more often. But Jean was on his own for now, still another day or so from home, and as he watched the flesh on his fish sizzle near his camp fire, he shivered, suddenly feeling a dizzying amount of loneliness.

 

Suddenly, a twig snaps near him, and Jean’s hand unconsciously grips the dagger at his belt. Silence falls over him then, even the wind seems to stop with his breathing. But only the crackling of his fire echoes in his ears and he relaxes again. It must have been an animal he thinks. Nobody would be this far out into the mountains anyway.

 

But he hears it again, and this time with a yelp. Jean springs to his feet and drops into a defensive stance ready to strike, but what comes out of the brush surprises him. Two golden eyes, bright and frightened stare back at him. A boy dressed in a simple robe emerges, hands up in surrender, and Jean… nearly drops his dagger.

 

“W-wait, please don’t! I’m not going to hurt you, I promise!”

 

Jean stares dumbfounded at the nine tails jutting from the boy’s back, all of them drooped low, just the same as the boy’s pointed ears on the top of his head.

 

Jean stumbles back. “Y-you’re a-a”

 

“I’m a kitsune.” The boy answers for him. “I guard this mountain.”

 

_Maybe it was a fox. I hear they guard this mountain you know._

Jean’s lip trembles remembering the words of his mother.

 

“I’m Marco. I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you. It’s just, humans shouldn’t be this deep in, it’s dangerous for you here.”

 

Was this guy serious…?

 

“I’m fine, thank you.” Jean replies standing up straight and brushing his pants off, not quite ready to sheath his dagger.

 

“N-no really. There are wolves here, and bears! They don’t take too kindly to humans.”

 

Slowly, Jean sheaths his dagger and rests his hand on its hilt. There was something warm about Marco’s eyes, something almost familiar.

 

“Okay, I’ll bite. What exactly do you expect me to do? Leave? In the dark, down the mountain?”

 

Marco swallows and quietly shakes his head without letting his eyes leave Jean. “Well, since you seem like a good person, I’m going to watch over you for tonight so you can leave first thing tomorrow.”

 

“Are you serious?” He couldn’t stop that one from spilling from his lips.

 

“Well, yes! You would perish if I left you out here-“

 

“Perish? Look uh, Marco? I’ll be fine. Really, I’m good. I can handle whatever it is on my own so, you can go home to your burrow, or whatever it is you live in.”

 

Marco holds his hand up, offended. “I live in a shrine for your information.”

 

“Okay, you can go back to your shrine. I’ll be fine, thank you.” Jean huffs before turning and sitting back down by his fire and plucking a stick with a now cooked fish away from it.

 

Marco stares back at him in shock. Never before has he come across a human so…. unwilling to accept his help before. He’s saved his fair share of them from these mountains after all.

 

“I’m not going to leave you here. It’s too dangerous.” Marco states firmly crossing his arms. His tails swish behind him fiercely adding to his tone of voice.

 

Jean simply sighs. “Want a fish?”

 

The kitsune blinks at him. “Pardon?”

 

“You’re not leaving right? Want one of my fish?” Jean plucks another one of the skewered fish from beside his fire and extends it towards Marco.

 

Marco hesitates and bites his lip in thought. “I, I guess so. if that’s okay?”

 

He comes closer and takes the fish cautiously. Jean hands it over without a fight. He wasn’t sure why he felt so at ease around this Marco, but the boy felt safe, he felt very sincere.

 

They eat quietly for a few minutes before Jean breaks the silence. “So, guardian of the mountain? What’s that like?”

 

Marco finishes his bite and smiles. “It’s nice here. It’s quiet, and I get to help a lot of people who get lost or trapped up here.”

 

Jean quirks and eyebrow. “Trapped?”

 

“Mm, well you know, people get lost up here a lot, and it’s dangerous, especially for children. There are… things that live up here that you don’t see normally, and they’re not very friendly.”

 

“Really?” Jean sets down the bones of his fish and wipes his hands on his legs. “What kind of things?”

 

Marco sets down his own fish and looks out into the darkening woods. “There are… beasts that live here. They’re not human, perhaps they might have been once, but they’re not like any other living thing.”

 

Jean swallows, vaguely remembering something from his childhood that he had long since tried to block out. A shadow passes over Jean’s mind. His mother’s scream, her limp arm resting beneath the ruins of their home. A woman…

 

“But that’s why I’m here” Marco states boldly. “I’m here to protect humans and all living things that live in these mountains.

 

Jean lets out a shallow breath and nods. “Yeah, I’m sure you’re great at it.”

 

Jean and Marco spend the better part of the evening talking. Jean finds Marco’s company quite entertaining. Fox or not, he’s sweet and full of energy, something Jean had been missing from many of his past encounters with clients and his targets.

 

“But… so, let me get this straight. You, kill people?”

 

“For a living.” Jean adds.

 

“But, why would you do that? That’s awful.”

 

“People are awful. I just get rid of the bad and who the bad want gone.”

 

Marco frowns and curls in on himself. Jean watches the way his tails curl around him and he things it’s actually really cute.

 

“I… I guess, for a living it would be good. But killing something that isn’t threatening?”

 

Jean yawns and waves his hand. “Everything is a threat to something.”

 

Marco hums and stands looking up at the sky that had faded and was now lit with stars. “You’re quite cryptic… You should get some sleep. I’ll be here if you need me.”

 

“Aren’t you going to sleep?” He asks.

 

“I’ll sleep. I’ll watch over you.”

Jean hardly thinks he needs to be watched over, but the more time he spent with the kitsune, the less he was willing to fight the thought of his company.

 

“Why don’t you sleep in my tent with me? It’ll be a lot warmer than sleeping out here in the cold.”

 

“W-what? Oh, no, I couldn’t.”

 

Jean smirks, his voice cracked. Cute…

 

“Aw, come on mighty guardian. It’s the least I could do to offer you a warm place to sleep since you’ve so kindly offered me your protection.” Jean gestures to his small tent that he had set up near the fire. It was enough to fit them both, snugly. The thought of inviting the strange fox in surprisingly didn’t bother him in the least.

 

“It’s a kind offer Jean, really. But I couldn’t impose on you like that. I’ll be fine out here.”

 

Playing hard to get.

 

“Nonsense. Come stay with me. I don’t bite.” Jean smirks again, a toothy grin that was slightly less than innocent.

 

“Are you like this towards all strangers.” Marco deadpans.

 

Jean snorts and tosses a few more pieces of wood into his fire to keep it going. “Ha! No, not really. I’m not one for small talk usually, but you sure ruined that image of me. I think I’ve talked more to you tonight than I have in a year.” He looks at Marco again and smiles a little softer. “I don’t know why, but I feel like I can trust you, and because of that, I’d rather you not sleep in the cold.”

 

Marco thinks it over for a moment and crosses his arms looking at the ground. “Well, I mean you no harm, that I can promise you. I’ll stay with you if that’s really what you want.

 

“Yeah? I’d like that. You’re good company Marco.”

 

Marco smiles at the complement and follows Jean to his tent. They crawl in and there’s enough space for both of them to lay comfortably side by side.

 

“You know Marco,” Jean says after a few moments of silence. “I’ve been thinking, and this might sound weird, but… I think I know you.”

 

Marco turns his head to look at him. “You know me? How?”

 

“Like… I think we’ve met before. I know it might be strange but, I lived in these mountains as a kid. Do you think there’s a chance we could have met before?

 

Marco hums. “It’s possible...”

 

Suddenly, Jean leans over and pushes back Marco’s bangs to get a closer look at his face. Jean could spend days counting the freckles that dotted his face. He was so pretty. He noticed his golden eyes had flecks of brown in them, it was beautiful…. Just like…

 

Realization hit Jean like an arrow straight to his chest.

 

“Y-you…” Jean swallows and pulls back slightly, letting his hand rest on Marco’s cheek. “You saved me. When I was younger, from a faceless woman. Your fire saved me, I remember…”

 

Marco stares at him and smiles. He already knew…

 

“You grew up a lot.” He says softly leaning into Jean’s hand.

 

“I…” Jean was at a loss for words. Floods of old memories came crashing over him. His old home, his mother. Tears pricks the corners of his eyes and, Marco pulls him closer. He willingly lets Marco embrace him and melts against the other boy. He’s warm, warmer than he thought he would be, and soft… He could feel the fur of Marco’s tails as they slid along his legs and arms. They stayed like that for a long while before Jean moved. He did so slowly, leaning up and looking into Marco’s eyes before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

 

“Thank you.” He breathed out the words and moved to wrap his own arms around Marco. Marco simply smiled and leaned in to give a kiss in return. It was soft, just like Marcos lips.

 

“How-how can I repay you?”

 

Marco pulls back just enough to look Jean in the eyes then presses their foreheads together.

 

“Live. Live and be happy.”

 

He presses another kiss to Jean’s nose and settles comfortably into his arms, moving down to cuddle into Jean’s chest. Jean runs his fingers though Marco’s short hair and strokes his ears back making Marco purr.

 

“This kind of makes me happy.”

 

“Then maybe you should stay longer, take a break from your… Job.”

 

Jean tilts his chin up to kiss him again. “Only if you take a break from yours.”

 

Marco chuckles and presses closer making Jean shiver. It had been a long, long time since he had been so close to someone, and having Marco so close…

 

Jean moves, flipping Marco onto his back and kisses him hard. Marco hums softly at the contact and opens up for him. When their tongues meet, Jean nearly loses it. A new warmth shoots thought him and drives him forward. He deepens the kiss and growls when Marco’s arms wrap around his neck pulling them flush against one another. Jean’s hands dip beneath Marco’s robes to meet warm skin this time making the kitsune shiver. He brushes his fingers over Marcos nipples and pinches gently making him arch off Jean’s bed mat.

 

“Jean” Marco breathes out in a soft plea.

 

It’s all Jean needs to use his knees to spread Marco’s legs, letting his robe fall open and exposing him.

 

Marco gasps at the cool air hitting him but let’s Jean in regardless. Jean eases his hand down Marco’s thighs and spreads them further.

 

“Marco, you’re beautiful.”

 

Marco whines at him and grabs for Jean’s arms. “You’re teasing.”

 

“I am, but I speak the truth.” Jean grins, running his fingertips gently down Marco’s inner thighs.

 

Jean trails his fingers up over Marco’s cock that gives him an eager twitch. He loves the way Marco looks like this. In all his years he’d never seen someone so beautiful. It makes his heart ache. The way Marco was running his own fingers over Jean’s skin made him feel something he’d never quite felt before. He felt wanted, he felt… loved. He knew it was probably just the heat of the moment, but the way Marco was touching him felt so heated, felt like it was so much more, and he wanted to keep that feeling.

 

Marco made a sound pulling him back from his thoughts. His tails spread wide behind him and nudged Jean gently, begging for him to move. So he did. He took Marco’s now achingly hard cock in his hand and started giving it long, yet gentle pumps making the Kitsune wither beneath him.  Marco really seemed to be loving the attention. He was so sensitive, Jean loved it.

 

He looks down at Marco and smiles warmly, leaning it to place feather soft kisses down his neck, over his collarbones, and down his chest and stomach, until he reached his goal. Marco let out a breathy whimper as Jean’s breath grazed him, and as soon as his hot mouth enveloped him he let out a loud whine.

 

“J-Jean! Please.”

 

He traced Marco’s cock with his tongue and opened his throat enough to let himself swallow around Marco’s tip. He had to hold the fox down to keep him from arching up any further, but the sounds he was pulling from him were well worth it. Jean bobbed his head a few times, sucking Marco in and releasing his hips to let Marco fuck up into his mouth. He looked up to see pure bliss spread over Marco’s face. He hums around his cock and decides to take it a step further, ghosting a finger over Marco’s entrance to see how he would react.

 

Marco all but yowled and bucked his hips down against his finger not asking, but again, begging for more. Jean releases his cock with a pop and smirks down at the fox.

 

“You’re quite needy, I think I like that.” He coos, before diving down and kissing Marco’s thighs. Marco is shaking by the time his mouth reaches him again. But instead of going back to his cock, Jean gently sucks his balls into his mouth, playing with them.

 

“P-please stop teasing! I’m- haa!”

 

Before Marco can finish his sentence, Jean releases him and mouths gently at his ass, kissing him several times before licking a long strip up over his entrance. He goes slow, kissing everywhere he can reach before inserting his tongue. Marco’s legs spread wider and his hands fly into Jean’s hair, grabbing roughly.  He loves the sounds he’s pulling from Marco’s throat, a mixture of high pitched gasps and whines.

 

After several moments he pulls back and surveys his damage. Marco is a withering mess beneath him. His cheeks and chest had a deep blush that made his freckles more pronounced.

 

“You like that Marco? You want more?”

 

“Please. Please give me more. I want it, I want you.”

 

It takes everything Jean has to not just push into him right then and there, but he hones what little self-control he has and slicks up a finger by sliding it into Marco’s mouth. He sucks it in all too willingly, using his tongue in a way that made Jean whimper. He wondered what that mouth would feel like on his dick, but he decided he would save that for another day.

 

Gently, he pulls his finger from Marco’s mouth and takes his time pushing into him. Marco whimpers and shakes around him but he opens up beautifully. Jean feels his finger practically get sucked in and he wastes no time crooking it and searching for that spot he knows would take Marco even higher. He knows when he finds it. Marco howls and arches straight off the mat, falling back with a thump with stuttered and breathy gasps for more. Jean happily obliges him, pressing and massaging his prostate taking Marco higher and higher.

 

“Please give me more Jean. I want more of you…”

 

“Are you ready for more? I could-“

 

“Please! I can take it. I can take you, just… Please?”

 

How could Jean argue with that? He withdraws his finger with minor protests from Marco and undoes the belt of his pants. He slides them down his thighs and waits hardly a moment, and before he knows what was happening, Marco had gotten to his knees in front of him and was taking him into his mouth.

 

Jean let’s out a sharp gasp and bucks into Marco’s waiting mouth. He takes Jean easily and lets him fuck his throat. In that back of his mind, he wonders if Marco had done this before, but with a few flicks of his tongue, the thought is quickly forgotten and is replaced with foggy pleasure.

 

It’s over all too soon however, and as quick as he came, Marco was back on his knees in front of him arching his ass back against Jean’s dick. Jean takes Marco’s hips in his hands and steadies himself and nudges his tip against Marco’s entrance. Marco purrs and arches back further and mews when Jean begins to push in.

 

Inside of Marco was hot and inviting and as slow as he could manage, Jean pushed his way in. About halfway, he stopped to see if Marco was all right, but the boy began pushing back on him as soon as he did.

 

“M-Marco, slow down, I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Marco whines. “I told you I can handle it.”

 

Fine then. Without another word, Jean slams his hips forward making Marco gasp. He sets a steady pace that has Marco gasping and pushing his face into Jean’s blanket. Marco feels amazing. His body pulls him in like it needs Jean filling him. But the sensation is too much. He slows his thrusts, but Marco is right there bucking back into him.

 

“Marco, slow down, I can’t…”

 

“Then come! Please just come. Please I want it.”

 

Jean isn’t sure if it’s Marco’s words or the feeling Marco is giving him, but he comes harder than he ever had, spilling into the kitsune with a loud moan of Marco’s name.

 

When he comes back to himself, he feels Marco jerking himself fiercely, and before he knows it, Marco is tightening around him and calling his name. 

 

Marco collapses under him happily purring and snuggling into Jean’s blanket.

 

Jean laughs at the sight and gently pulls out, falling beside Marco and pulling him into his arms.

 

“That was… Really good.” Jean says kissing the back of Marco’s neck. “Sorry I uh, couldn’t last.”

 

Marco smiles and shakes his head, turning over to snuggle into Jean’s chest.

 

“I hope this won’t be the last time I see you.”

 

Jean shakes his head and pulls Marco into a deep kiss. He could definitely get used to this.

 

“It wasn’t the first, and I’m going to make sure it’s not the last.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Folf! I hope you like it.


End file.
